


【鸣佐】情丝昏昏

by suddaye



Series: 火影忍者 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddaye/pseuds/suddaye
Summary: 佐助单性转，还是叫佐助，注意闪避
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Series: 火影忍者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849120
Kudos: 37





	【鸣佐】情丝昏昏

鸣人在木叶的家是间可以透过两扇窗户看到村里大半景色的屋子，比普通民宅略高一些，给了屋主人很好的视野，正因如此，明媚的阳光一年四季从不吝啬于照射这间小屋，慷慨淋漓，夏日尤甚。

半空中有些飘浮的微尘，在日光中慢悠悠地腾着，把流逝的时间衬得如此迟缓艰涩，鸣人抬着眼，盯紧了一颗缓缓下落的小小颗粒，意图用这样无谓的法子来消解一些生理上难捱的痛苦，那颗寄托了胡思乱想和恼人遐思的灰尘在终于快要落下的一刻又倏地飞走，原来是两条白生生的腿换了一下交叉的位置，扰了平静沉闷的空气，与此同时杂志翻页的声响让鸣人忍不住哼哼两声，他斜眼瞄了瞄抵着地板的那只脚，细，瘦，裸关节圆而润，又白得他晃眼，鸣人的汗珠砸在地上，“佐助……”，他艰难地打算交谈。

被他呼唤的人闲散地坐他背上，身下双肘撑地的人时不时的两句哼唧她听得一清二楚，黑发女人只有一只完好的手臂，翻阅的时候需要把书放在膝上，她似乎专注于手中的杂志，但还是回了一句，“什么？”

能得到回复鸣人惊喜若狂，想说的字一个个迫不及待地蹦出来，“佐佐佐佐助……我……我不行了！”他激动得有些破音，“你……你放过我吧！我知道错了的……说……”

戛然而止。

鸣人的脸比运动时更红了，他的耳朵也烧了起来。

这种触感。

佐助她……

她突然俯下身子，靠在自己背上了。

没有穿内衣。

鸣人惊得闭上了眼。绵软，柔嫩，肌肤相亲的触感如此真实，还有佐助一贯的凉凉的体温，像山谷里淌过青石的冷冽的泉水，把他夏日的闷闷驱赶到九霄云外，又涌成细碎的燥热来势汹汹，烧得他口干舌燥，心焦火焚。

佐助光裸的身体贴着鸣人汗湿的背，姣好的双峰压得扁而不塌，鸣人平日里最爱拢住它们捏揉一番，佐助时常对他一副爱不释手的模样感到无语，但又不会真的说些什么，免得看到他可怜巴巴的失落模样，只得任由他翻来覆去地对着自己胸部钻研一番，弄上各种糟糕的印子。

略长的刘海盖住了那只绝世的眼睛，宇智波佐助将杂志随手扔到一旁，调整了个舒服的姿势，两条胳膊圈住了金发汗湿的鸣人，像是正午困乏，懒懒地闭了眼，掌心却如把玩般在鸣人胸前游移，拨弄。

鸣人觉得自己在接受残忍又甜蜜的酷刑，几月未归的对象对他作威作福，自己还不敢吱声，谁让佐助一时兴起戳他肚子的时候蹙眉说句软了一点，吊车尾。

两人都不是年少青葱的年纪了，鸣人又常年在办公室里，少了频繁的练习体力有所下降也是难免的，但可不代表就弱到了哪里去，一听佐助这话瞬间燃起少年时相互争锋的斗志，生龙活虎地操练了一番，又在展示自己卓越精力时顺手做了几个俯卧撑，只是没想到窝在沙发上的佐助突然挪到了他背上，像家猫百无聊赖地换了个舒服的地方圈着一样。

他觉得她是故意的！佐助就是这么一个讨厌的性子！害得他都不敢动的！坚持得四肢发麻肌肉紧绷要死了要死了要死了…………

佐助什么时候脱的衣服啊…………

鸣人快哭了。

佐助是十分不经热的，虽然她时常裹得严实，顶多脱下披风，穿她那件把曲线勾勒得十分明显的马甲，当两人还朋友来朋友去的时候，鸣人就已经会在她脱了外套以后围在周边遮遮挡挡的了，问他做什么又支吾着说不清楚，直到捅破了那层窗户纸，鸣人才偶然吐露心迹，“因为佐助真的太色了的说……”由此引发的十天半个月能看不能吃的经过就暂且按下。

佐助怕热，贴着我不会更热吗……为了让她躺得舒服一点努力支撑的鸣人这么想着，佐助总是这样，不知道自己随意的动作能让他如何心乱眼花。

佐助的手还在漫无目的地游移，在鸣人不注意的时候一寸寸往下延去，小腹紧绷，肌肉结实，掌心下是热乎乎的蓬勃的生命力，她的食指勾住鸣人内裤边缘，往外轻轻扯着，这样的暗示太过明显，鸣人心急火燎地打算起来，又被捏住了要害，只能保持着姿势，大气也不敢喘。

佐助偏了偏头，手掌拢住那根在运动中精神了好久的家伙，不紧不慢地撸动起来，拇指和食指圈住柱身，其他指腹抵住根部，熟门熟路地揉按，鸣人发出野兽般嘶嘶的抽气声，顶端泌出精液，被手指尽数刮了去。

“别动。”佐助把手抽了回来，在鸣人耳边温热吐息，轻轻叹了这么一句。鸣人脑袋已经是一团浆糊，在佐助有兴致的时候，她总是乐于做主导的那一方，鸣人只能感觉到背后的人调整了姿势，把腿微微分开了一些……

“佐……佐助……你在干什么啊……”

沾着对方精液的手指扒开了内裤，佐助揉按着自己的阴户，把鸣人那里搜刮来的精液和两指一起送入体内，鼻尖都是鸣人的味道，她低低喘着，小幅度地抽插了起来，细微的声音一清二楚地落入鸣人耳畔，再过一会儿，再过一会儿的话，说不定她两腿间的黏液都会滴落到他身上。

心爱的人躺着自己背上自慰，贴得这么近，这么近，在抚摸自己，在低低喘息。这样的现实把鸣人撞得头晕眼花，色得他头皮发麻。

鸣人再也忍不住了，化出影分身将佐助抱了起来，他蹲在她面前，看着她白壁含辉般漂亮的脸，和乌黑眼底的几缕春情，懵懂和色欲能同时在她的脸上看个分明，他的心都软得一塌糊涂，“佐助好过分。”

佐助只是轻笑一声，骂他吊车尾。他抵着她的额头，含住她的双唇亲吻起来，这是一个湿乎乎的吻，黏在一起难舍难分。

鸣人跪坐在地，让佐助叉开腿跨坐在自己腰上，伸手一摸，小穴已经湿透了，鸣人揽住她细瘦的腰，掰开那两瓣阴唇反复揉捏，缠着绷带的指腹粗糙了很多，狠狠碾过阴蒂，清液一波波地涌出，惹得佐助只能一只手抱紧了鸣人的脖子来保持平衡，来来回回的几番揉按，佐助已经自顾不暇，嫣红的乳头也发着硬，被啃咬得更加红艳，有些可怜的缀在空中。

“佐助这么湿……”鸣人撸了两把阴茎，对准了那个嫩红的入口，又硬又热的龟头在穴口处摩擦顶撞，“想要很久了吧？”他没等佐助回答，那双眼也只是懵懂地看着自己，透出几分心慵意懒的神态，他挺腰操了进去，湿热的穴裹得严丝合缝，他重重一顶，佐助便也摇摇晃晃地随着他的律动颤起来。

鸣人想要太久，又要得太狠，冲撞起来格外有力，像要把这几月分离的情思苦念都通通撞碎，佐助又十分配合，仰着头，腰也微微晃动，身上起了一层亮莹莹的薄汗，每当鸣人插进去的时候，她也会软着腰主动吞吐，完完整整的吃进去。

佐助从来不说想他，但鸣人都知道。他满心都是欢喜，将佐助放平在地上，手心交叠垫着她的脑袋，如墨的发丝披散开，露出那只举世无双的眼睛，鸣人想，并不是因为那有多么独特，只是因为它在佐助身上，所以它漂亮得像宝石，鸣人俯下身轻轻地吻着她的眼睛，眼皮下略微颤动的珠子透露出情动心绪。

鸣人伏在佐助身上，沉下腰持续不断地小幅度操弄着，整根没入，直捣花心，只抽出一截，又顶进去挺弄，里头又热又湿，层峦叠嶂，绵绵密密地含着鸣人，往深处吮，往柔处吸。佐助唇瓣开合，泄出一声声轻哼，小巧的唇珠滴露待摘，鸣人爱惜地含住吮吸裹弄，挑开唇缝，舔舐扫荡，抽插的动作也一下比一下重了起来，蜜穴被插出了更多的水，沾得鸣人腹部一片湿润，耻毛都黏成一团。

佐助伸出手摸了摸，走神地想到那本八卦杂志上的无聊投票，还是预备火影的“漩涡鸣人”荣登“最想被他操”的投票榜首，还写了一些分析，说他…………的，一看就……………的，不知道都是些什么人在投票，吊车尾这家伙居然有这么多人在偷偷意淫，以前怎么看不出来？佐助想着，被狠狠顶了一下，“小佐助居然走神，太过分了！”鸣人嗔怪地说着，手窝里捧着她的一对乳房，又揉又捏，佐助吃痛，就着姿势用脚后跟踢了一下他的屁股，踢得鸣人往前一撞，又操开肉穴顶到更深的地方去了，受了刺激的穴口狠狠一夹，两人同时呼吸一窒，抱在一起缓了几秒才反应过来。

“呜……佐助，我好想射……”鸣人一副要哭了的表情，蹭着她的脖颈撒娇，佐助喘着气，无奈想到那些说他在床上“威猛”“凶狠”“会被操死”的评价，不由好笑。

鸣人在沙发缝里一探，摸出个避孕套来，佐助看他熟练地拆开，要抽出去套上，突然起了挽留的心思。

她把鸣人的金色脑袋往下压，习惯性地揪住他的耳朵，在旁边轻轻道，“射进来，鸣人。”

鸣人湛蓝的眸子颤了颤，有些欣喜又有些患得患失，呆呆地望着她。

佐助可看不了他这副模样，看起来不大聪明，还有点可怜，“别戴那个，”她脸也红得不大自然，“射到我里面。”

身体里的阴茎一跳一跳的，热得发烫，女忍的柔韧度极好，膝盖都被压到脸边，佐助大张着腿，断臂无力地抵着膝侧，内裤湿得一塌糊涂，被鸣人撕烂了扯到地上，佐助带着点鼻音低低呻吟，“鸣人……鸣……你操得……太用力了………混蛋……啊啊！”情欲逼到最高处，佐助被迫晃着身体，在鸣人放肆的律动中达到高潮，咬住下唇闷哼起来。

还在不应期的内壁一吸一夹，还没缓过神来又被硬挺的肉棒全根没入，发狠地操起来，又凶又重，撞得她腰肢酸软，腿根都发起麻来。

“佐助，我爱你，我想要你。”鸣人伸手托起她的后脑勺，扶着肉棒再次操了进去，骤风暴雨般顶弄，不知餍足的索取，情欲像春江潮水，惊湍直下，浪涌缠绵，淹没了夏日光中的一对人影。

鸣人像只逡巡的野兽，终于寻到了愿意接纳他的归宿，他抱紧了佐助，嗅着她头发淡淡的香气，精液一股股地射进了她体内，佐助被操得失了神，睁着一双极美的惶惑的眼睛，凭着本能慢慢感受着被内射的过程，“好大……”她那只完好的手摸了摸肚子，喃喃道，“深处都顶到了。”

地上都是他俩湿淋淋的汗液和体液，鸣人把佐助抱到了浴室里，她手肘撑着洗漱台，虚软的腿勉力站在垫子上，鸣人给她全身都打上泡沫，没有缠上绷带的左手搓出一点沫子，探到佐助两腿中间，涂抹在嫩红微肿的阴户上，敏感的穴被来回抚摸，剥开两瓣发肿的阴唇，食指快速地扫着敏感的阴蒂，佐助的呻吟被一个热切的吻堵住，鸣人比她高，她只能仰着头勾住他的脖子才勉强保持平衡，腿间的手还在作威作福，她无处可躲，只能呜咽着被模仿性交的手指插到一波小高潮。

鸣人把水流调到适宜的温度，莲蓬头细细的水柱浇下来，流过光裸的全身，佐助不时被刺激得哆嗦一下，鸣人蹲下身，水花有些溅到他脸上，使他淡金而不甚明显的睫毛沾满了细碎的水珠，抬眼看看自己爱人，垂着头，黑发湿淋淋地滴着水，眉眼俊秀，蕴水含清，像极了喷泉池里一尊濡湿的无言的神像。

“鸣人！”佐助惊惶地喊出声，胸腹起伏难平，想并腿却无法合拢，腿根夹着鸣人的脑袋，外侧的臀肉被鸣人捧着，不时捏一下，软热的舌在腿间舔弄，拇指扒开肉缝，细致地舔过每一处缝隙，吮吸出令人面红耳赤的水声，佐助扭腰躲也躲不开，只能失声地张着嘴，哆嗦着尖叫出声。

佐助被舔得实在受不住了，鸣人才欺身压过来，抬高她一条腿，挺腰插了进去，两手捧着她的乳房，使雪般皎洁的山峰印下一道道红月的痕迹，又硬又烫的东西抵着她，撞着她，发狠地操着，把她低媚的哭腔撞得支离破碎，又尽数吞吃入腹。射进去的精液流了出来，和温热的水流交缠在一起，打着漩儿流进下水道去了。

夏日浓长。

鸣人抱着佐助睡下的时候嘴里还在嘟囔，翻来覆去的几句缠绵情话，念念有词地重复几个字眼，光裸的皮肤泛着光，短短的金发早已自然风干，那双明媚而湛蓝的眸子盖在眼皮底下，骨碌碌地颤了颤，不知他又梦到了什么。

“…………结婚。”

“结婚！”

“呜呜呜………”

佐助给他的右手一圈一圈地缠好新的绷带，就算只有一只手她也做得好这件事，熟能生巧。鸣人自说自话的毛病她也习惯了，她听着鸣人喃喃的呓语，似理非理地哼了一声，算是应了。

【END】


End file.
